Forgiven
by CCangel
Summary: Regina and her father have a much needed conversation. Companion piece to "The Proposal." One-shot.


Forgiven

It was the night before Regina and Daniel's wedding. She was so excited that her dream would finally come true. She had waited so many years to walk down the aisle to meet Daniel. The time had come for them to be husband and wife.

There was one thing missing: her father. She wished she could share this happy occasion with him. He was the only one who stood by her side. He truly was her rock.

Regina wished he was there to walk her down the aisle and give her away. He liked Daniel and he would have made the best father-in-law.

She giggled at the thought of her father interacting with her children. He would've loved Henry and any other children she may bear.

It was now time for her to sleep. She had a busy day tomorrow. She closed her eyes.

_**Regina stood in the mirror admiring herself. She was dressed in a strapless wedding gown with a short train. It was almost time to see her beloved groom. **_

_**There was knock on the door. "Come in."**_

"_**How's the beautiful bride doing?" asked the person.**_

_**Regina looked into the mirror. She gasped. "Daddy?"**_

"_**Yes, my dear child. I couldn't miss this big day."**_

_**Regina turned around and put her hand on his chest. He was real and in the flesh. "I don't understand. I-**_

_**Henry grabbed his daughter's hands. "I'm here to see you. I'm so glad you are happy. Daniel was always the one for you."**_

_**Regina let out a laugh. "He is. I wish you could get to know Henry."**_

_**Henry smiled. "Yes, my namesake. I'm sure he is a fine boy. He has you for a mother."**_

_**Regina gave a sad smile. "I didn't want to be like mother but in some ways I became her. I was trying to raise Henry the right way."**_

_**Henry downcast his eyes. "I'm sorry for not protecting you. I should have run away with you when you were little. I was weak. I'm your father and I failed you."**_

_**Regina placed her hands on his face. "No daddy. You weren't weak. You were stuck as much I as was. In your own way, you looked out for me. You gave me freedom whenever you could. You loved me for me."**_

"_**You were the best thing I ever did. It seems you finally got your happy ending. You started over."**_

_**Regina shook her head. "Daddy, I killed you to get here. You were right. I could've been happy starting over in our realm. I let my anger cloud my judgment. I hurt you…the one person I loved the most."**_

"_**Sweetheart, I would do it all again if it meant pleasing you."**_

"_**No! I had no right. I failed you as a daughter."**_

_**Henry grabbed Regina by the shoulders. "Enough. It's my job as your father to do whatever I can to ensure your happiness. I did that. You have a family now. You have your happy ending."**_

_**Regina started to cry. He wiped her eyes. "No time for tears. You'll need to reapply your make up."**_

_**Regina chuckled.**_

"_**My little Regina, I forgive you. Now, it's time to forgive yourself."**_

_**Regina nodded. "I miss you daddy."**_

"_**As do I. You'll always have me in your heart. I am with you always."**_

_**Regina placed a kissed on Henry's forehead. **_

_**Henry held out his arm. "I've waited my entire life to escort my beautiful Regina down the aisle. Shall we go?"**_

_**Regina linked her arm through his. "We shall."**_

_**Father and daughter walked into the hallway and out to the garden.**_

_**Regina could see Daniel straight ahead smiling from ear to ear. She could feel the butterflies.**_

_**Henry whispered, "You are a beautiful bride. I am so happy to call you my daughter."**_

_**Regina lifted her veil and kissed her father on the cheek. "I am proud to call you my father."**_

_**Henry looked at Daniel and winked. "Come now, let us not keep this poor fellow waiting."**_

_**Henry and Regina walked down the aisle. Suddenly she heard her name being called. She looked around.**_

_**The voice called her again. She felt her body shake. The scene before her faded to black.**_

"Regina, it's time to get up," said Snow.

Regina opened her eyes. "Mary Margaret."

She let out a small laugh. "Yes, sleepy head. It's your big day."

Regina was now in her wedding dress. She half expected her father to walk through the door. She knew he wouldn't.

"Thank you daddy for loving me when I couldn't love myself. Thank you for forgiving me."

Regina knew she no longer had to feel guilty or sad. She was truly forgiven.


End file.
